Awake And Alive
by SaphireWaves
Summary: An alternative ending to Lovefool. After being influenced by Roxas, Naminé decides to have brain surgery. Namixas Oneshot


Roxas believed he was in love with Olette before.

The days when they dated, it was generic teenage love. They'd hold hands when they were together, and they would kiss when they were alone. They would whisper sweet words that barely held the meaning they were supposed to.

Roxas thought to himself that he may have only dated Olette because she was just there. He knew he could trust her because they had been friends forever. When you were famous, you needed someone you could trust.

Never once did Roxas look in Olette's eyes and felt the way he did when he looked at Naminé. When he looked at her, he felt a sense of longing. He knew he wanted to stand by her side. He knew that if he could choose to be with anyone in the world, he'd always pick her.

After his constant apologies, Roxas looked up at Naminé. She didn't seem upset with him at all. Her face showed understanding and empathy. Unfortunately, it had also looked pale. Her time was running out. She held up her whiteboard.

_It's okay. It's not Roxas's fault. At least you tried. _

Roxas missed the sound of her voice. Ever since she revealed to him she was dying, her condition only worsened to the point where she couldn't walk nor speak. She lost her ability to taste things, and she had trouble sleeping. Even now, lifting up the whiteboard seemed hard for her. He could see her hands trembling.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted...wanted you to stay with me," his voice cracked. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to go."

Naminé still looked at him with the same eyes. These eyes told him she felt nothing would change. Roxas took out his cellphone, using it to look up a web page on the internet. He held it up to her face.

"I...uh...this page says that maybe surgery on the brain might help. See? It helped out some patients with similar diseases and conditions. It can..." Roxas stopped. "I'm sorry. I've already put you through that heart attack, and I went to the premiere with you. I am just making things worse, aren't I?"

Naminé bit her lip, thinking for a bit. She then faced down and began writing down her response on the whiteboard. Her hand moved slowly, worrying Roxas.

_Let's try it._

Roxas stared at her, eyes widened. "Really? But...it might not even work. I could lose you, and I won't be right by your side. I..."

Naminé already wrote down another reply during the time he was talking. She smiled as she held up the board.

_What do I have to lose? You're my husband now, so you should support me. Let's try it._

Roxas stared at the board and smiled back, nodding. He kissed her on the lips, hoping it wouldn't be their last kiss.

* * *

Roxas was able to watch the surgery from the observation room. When Roxas had told Demyx they wanted surgery, he immediately went to the surgical staff. It had taken longer than excepted because of some declining in fear of the surgery being too risky and ruining their record, but one surgeon has finally agreed.

As Roxas watched them cut open her head, he prayed silently her life would be extended by this surgery.

"Naminé, please be okay," Roxas whispered quietly.

* * *

After Naminé's surgery, she went into the coma. When Roxas asked if Naminé was alright now, the doctors gave pleasant news. They explained her life was no longer in danger by her disorder, and that she would return to healthy condition. However, the disabilities she gained, like her loss of voice, would remain.

"When will she wake up?" Roxas asked.

"We aren't exactly sure. A person in a coma can stay in a coma for maybe a few days to a few years," Vexen explained. "Some never wake up."

Roxas looked at Naminé and smiled softly. "I know she'll wake up though. She's a lot stronger than most people."

* * *

It had a been a week since Naminé entered her coma.

Roxas had been visiting Naminé at the hospital every day, reading a chapter of a textbook he bought recently at the nearby bookstore. He would study from it carefully. Every tiny little noise he'd hear would pull him out of the book and looking toward Naminé. She still had not woken up.

Demyx entered the room, greeting Roxas as usual. He took a look at Naminé's chart to make sure she was alright.

"Is she okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, Roxas. She's okay. She's _been_ okay everyday since the surgery. You don't need to ask that _all the time_," Demyx sighed. He then noticed the book Roxas was reading. "What are you reading?"

Roxas held it up and smiled. "A textbook about sign language. It's a bit easier than I thought it would be. Some stuff is kind of tricky though. I figured that if she won't be talking ever again, I might as well learn it. Can't have her writing on a board all the time. Especially if she's going to keep wearing that diamond bracelet I gave her. That is _heavy_."

Demyx chuckled. "Man, you really are different than before. I heard you used to check out your reflection all the time and acted like you were some sort of god."

"That's because I _was_," Roxas said, letting his ego show. "Then I met someone who was an angel. Or maybe I'd call her a goddess. In my opinion, this god is nothing compared to that goddess."

"You are so cheesy," Demyx said. He then stretched. "I'm going to go hit on some of the nurses now. I think Larxene will finally admit she's attracted to me today."

"Aren't you supposed to be checking on your other patients?"

"...no?"

Demyx hurriedly left the room.

Roxas sighed and continued reading. It was then he heard blankets being tossed. He turned instantly to see if he wasn't imagining it. There, he saw Naminé, trying to get up from bed. His heart stopped beating for a moment. She was actually awake.

Naminé opened her eyes and stared at Roxas for a moment. She then smiled warmly, thanking him for being by her side.

Roxas then began to show off what he learned to say in sign language. He held up his pinky. He then shook his head and pointed to himself, trying to remember how to refer to himself.

_I_

Roxas then made an X with his arms, folding them on top of his chest.

_Love_

He then extended his index finger and pointed to Naminé, who was shocked at the fact Roxas was speaking to her in sign language and at what he was saying to her.

_You._

Naminé smiled, overwhelmed with happiness. She sat up and opened her arms, gesturing for a hug. Roxas hugged her tightly, squeezing her. He whispered it her ears, finally being able to mean it. He whispered the three words repeatedly and apologized for putting them off.

"Naminé, do you love me?" he asked.

Naminé nodded, burying herself into his shirt. She kept nodding.

They could finally say those three words.

* * *

**A/N: **Is it cheesy? Is it sappy? Is it sickeningly sweet you want to throw up? Well, someone requested for me to write how Lovefool would have ended if I gave it a happy miracle ending. This is what popped up. Lovefool was originally meant to be a sad story, so it took me a while to think of how I would end it happily. I had to reread some chapters to try to capture how I portrayed the characters again. The writing has changed a bit from Lovefool, but I'm actually thinking of revising the whole story because I noticed horrible errors while rereading. Why I didn't catch them before is beyond me. OpenOffice now automatically adds the é to Namine now as well.

If you haven't read Lovefool, you'll still probably understand this. It isn't that hard. Plus, I gave a mini-review on what's wrong with Naminé. I also mentioned briefly about how Roxas used to be so conceited before Naminé (ex. getting lost in his own eyes).

I did once try to write an epilogue to Lovefool where Roxas visited her grave, but it just didn't feel easy for me to write.

Thank you for over 100 reviews on Lovefool!I appreciate them very much!

I'm still working on my new story right now. It is a bit like Right Here, and I'm trying to add more comedic parts. Got two chapters written so far.


End file.
